Remember me
by XxeverythingforareasonxX
Summary: Ray accidentally admits his feelings for Stella and she realises her feelings for him. With her own feelings for Charlie growing stronger, Mo finally leaves Scott for Charlie, but her decision causes trouble that can rip the band apart. It causes Olivia to lose one of the most important thing a person can have;her memory.Will the band pull through? Or will they decide to break?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

"You know I love you right?" Wen asked Olivia gently, lovingly staring into her eyes. He was sincere, it was in his eyes. He knew better than to mess with a girl's feelings, especially a shy insecure girl like Olivia. Olivia pondered over this question. "Yeah, sure." She looked up at him and met his gaze. "I love you too, Wen." This was the first guy she met that she had ever trusted after that day. Just thinking about what had happened made her sick. All the memories came flooding back to her. Memories that she hated. Memories that she wished she could just erase from her mind forever. Without realizing it, her eyes brimmed over with tears and she started sobbing as big wet tears trickled down her cheeks. "Olivia? Are you okay?" Wen asked, obviously concerned. He always knew Olivia had a tough past. He was the only one she ever fully opened up to. "Olivia. Look at me. Look at me, Liv." He took her chin in his hand and gently titled her head up. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'll always be beside you, catching you when you fall, lending you a shoulder to cry on and being your best friend." Olivia sniffed. It hurt her to see Wen so worried. However, she loved that he cared. But she had lost two already. She couldn't bear to lose another. "I know. But… I'm so sorry. Goodbye Wen." Olivia softly but firmly pushed him out of the door. "Olivia! Why are you doing this?" She heard Wen yelling and banging on the door. He sounded so hurt. She knew he only wanted her to be happy, to be safe, but she just couldn't risk it. Olivia ran up to her bedroom, her heart heavy. That was the worst thing she ever had to do. She sat on her bed and bawled her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy awesome peeps in fanfic land! Sorry, I forgot to put in an author's note for the first chapter. Please take it easy on me, I'm kinda new at this. Okays, sorry for talki-writing so much… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

The next day, everyone was concerned. Wen walked past Olivia, not even bothering to stop and say 'hey' like he usually did. Olivia knew he hated her. She knew that she had broken his heart.

Mo's POV:

Wen's acting weird. Olivia looks regretful. I knew something was up. Usually they would say a quick 'hey' and make small talk before they left for their classes, but today, nothing. I knew better than to pry though. Their love life is probably a twisted labyrinth that I'll never make my way out of. However, I couldn't help but wonder…

Olivia's POV:

As Wen walked past, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out from my chest. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know.

Stella's POV:

"Wait, Wen!" Olivia shouted as she ran after him. I'll never understand those two. I'll never understand love. Then again, I've never felt it. I hope I'll never feel it. I know what happens when two people fall in love. I've seen too many break-ups happen right in this hallway. I have seen broken-hearted people trying to run after the ones they love, only to be swatted away like a fly. Speaking of dumping, here comes the biggest playboy now. Ray. Great. This day just keeps getting better and better. "Hey, Lemonade Losers. Where's lover boy and the little timid mouse." Ray smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh joy. Look who's here, guys. The ego bomb. Tyrant of the school. And by the way, their names are Wen and Olivia." He smirked again. "Like I even care enough to remember your names, Yamada. Just here to get Scott." He waved Scott over. Scott stayed where he was, his arm around Mo. "Sorry, can't. Going with them." Scott said vaguely, shooting an apologetic look in Ray's direction. Mo grinned up at Scott. She obviously had no idea that Scott actually WANTED to go with Ray. "She has you so whipped!" Ray scowled as he sauntered off. For once I actually agreed with him. I sighed. Love is complicated.

Wen's POV:

I could hear Olivia running after me. I could hear her shouting my name. I knew she had broken up with me for a reason. I just wish she could tell me why. "Wen! Just listen to me!" I heard her scream in desperation. She stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Wen, I'm so sorry! It was just that…that it was the day…" she trailed off and started crying. "I know, Liv. I know." I finally understood. She buried her face in my arms. I held her close to me. I'll never let her go again. **(A/N Ok, for those who doesn't understand, it was the death anniversary of her mother. So she was pretty emo. Ok, bye for now! )**

Olivia's POV:

I finally stopped sobbing. I looked around. We were the only ones. I can't believe this. We were standing alone in the middle of the hallway. In each other's arms. Best part was, we were missing homeroom. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. At that moment, all my doubts faded away. We loved each other and that's all that mattered.

"Hey guys!" Stella said as Wen and Olivia walked up at lunch. "So…" "Yeah." Wen smiled. "We're back together."

Mo's POV:

I knew they would work it out. They always do. I looked over at Charlie. He was just as oblivious to everything as he was before and he had no idea that they had been broken up earlier. I giggled, Charlie was just too hilarious. It's hard to not laugh whenever he's around. I actually DO have feelings for him. I just took Scott back after he cheated on me because he looked so pathetic. I couldn't hurt him. But the truth was, I didn't love Scott anymore, not after the way he had treated me. I actually liked Charlie. Maybe I should just break up with Scott. No point living in a lie right? I made up my mind. I'll do it. Just not now.

Scott's POV:

Why does Mo keep looking at Charlie? I always see fondness in her eyes when she's with him. They were just friends right? I trust Mo. She wouldn't cheat on me. I know I made that mistake before. But… She wouldn't. Would she? Nah, she was always the good girl. I look over at Ray and the guys. I wish Mo would let me hang out with them more. It's hard when your girlfriend and your best friend hate each other. The whole band hates him. Unless… I always knew Ray had feelings for Stella. It was just in his eyes. Being his best friend, I knew that he never worked so hard just to make one girl miserable. Not until Stella came. I could still tell although Ray kept his little secret carefully hidden. Hey, I'm his best friend, it's in my job description. I wonder if Stella felt the same way…

Ray's POV:

I look over at the Lemonade Mouth table. They always sat there. I look at Stella. Although I had liked her since she came to Mesa High, my feelings for her hasn't faded one bit. In fact, it only grew stronger every time I saw her. But I would never admit my feelings to her. To anyone. Anyway, I'm with Patty. I didn't like her though. She didn't like me either. The only reason she was with me was because of my popularity. It never mattered to me though, until Stella showed up. Then I realized that being with someone means to love the person, not just for popularity. That was when I started getting discontented. Any other person would think: Why are you discontented? You're the soccer team captain, the most popular kid at school, a Honours student and the lead singer of an awesome band. Why aren't you happy with that? Well, maybe it's just me, but I'm used to getting what I want. I never expected that it would take so much work to get what I wanted. But for Stella, it's worth it. I sneak another glance, only to be caught in the act. "Why do you keep looking at Yamada?" Patty shrieked in that annoying high-pitched voice of hers. "Why do you even care?" I mutter under my breath. "Uh, hello? You're my boyfriend!" she screamed, voice rising in anger. I knew her too well. This will end in a screaming match and detention, which will only give her more time to yell at me. Great. "Maybe, I don't like you! Maybe, I like Stella!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized that I had just revealed my most carefully kept secret to everyone within a five-feet radius. I look over at the Lemonade Mouth table. Scott was smiling at me knowingly. The rest were staring at me, mouths wide open. But the only one I cared about was Stella. She glared at me then leaves in a huff. I've never seen her so mad. "I..I…" I stammered, trying to explain to the bewildered (some amused) faces around me. I had two choices right now, to pretend nothing happened and continue arguing with Patty or go after Stella. I made a decision. "Stella!" I yelled as I ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a whole room of people confused and amused.

Stella's POV:

I ran out of the cafeteria, slamming the door shut behind me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I ran blindly. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. When I finally calmed down enough to stop, I realized that I had somehow ended up in the detention room. This room held so many memories. Memories I cherished, like meeting my best friends for the first time, countless band practices and memories I hated, like meeting Ray. _Ray. _I heard heavy footsteps outside the door. I sat silently in a nearby chair, hoping that he wouldn't find me. He embarrassed me enough. I bet it was just a way to make fun of me. And I didn't help that in between our pointless arguments and making fun of each other, I had fallen for the jock. "Stella?" the door opened. There stood the person I dreaded to see the most at the moment. Ray. "Stella, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to let you know that whatever I said in ther-" I cut him off. "Was a lie?" I asked coldly. Just because I liked him doesn't mean that he can push me around and get away with it. "No." he said quietly, staring down at his feet. Woah. Was this real? Was the big bad Ray actually shy?

"I…You…I thought you hated me."

"Haven't you ever wondered how you are the only girl I bother to fight with?"

I shook my head, confused.

"I want to spend time with you. I just don't know how to ask."

I looked at him in surprise. I had to admit, I was touched. Hey, even a wildcat needs some love right? "I…I think I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Nothing to say today, so… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Chapter 3: True Love**

Mo's POV:

Omigosh! DO I SEE WHAT I THINK I SEE? Ray and Stella walked in after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, hand in hand. "Ste..Stella?" I stammered, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. Confused and shocked looks from the rest confirmed what I was seeing was real. I couldn't believe it. Stella, the one that hated Ray, the one that craved arguments and fights with him, actually WITH HIM? "Don't you EVER hurt our Stella! Or I…The guys will HURT YOU!" I jabbed a finger at Ray's chest. This seems to lighten the mood and we chuckle hesitantly. But as I sit down, I can tell that the rest are thinking what I'm thinking: Can Ray be trusted?

Wen's POV:

Ray? All that guy ever did was to be mean to us, mean to Olivia. That was when I decided that no matter how much he changes for the better, I'd never take him in, never accept him as a friend. He'll never be part of us.

Olivia's POV:

As soon as they walked up, I snuggled closer to Wen. I look up at him and see him glaring at Ray, he looked indecisive and hesitant. Then something just takes over him and his face hardens. I felt his arm tense as he pulled me even closer to him, as if to protect me. I know he loathes Ray because of what he did to us. However, right now, I'm too contented, with Wen at my side and great friends, to hate Ray and care about how much of a jerk he was. All I wanted then was for Stella to feel how I felt with Wen, but with Ray. I wanted her to be happy. "Congrats, Stella!" I said as happily as I could. Everyone stares at me like I was crazy. Ray tormented us all, but he tormented me the most. I'm willing to forgive him though, for Stella's sake. I knew that one day the rest will be able to forgive him, but for now, I need to try. "So… Can I sit?" Ray asked, hand already on a nearby vacant chair. I looked around. It was clear that no one was happy with this new sugar-spice relationship. "Maybe we just need time." I spoke up for everyone, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Ray nodded. "Later, Stella." He waved as he walked off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Mo immediately said in a hushed tone, "You're with Ray?"

"Yeah…"

"That jerk?"

"He's not a jerk!"

"Says the girl that called him a jerk every day when passing him in the halls!"

"But… this is different. He's different now."

"He'll never change! He has always been a bully and he always will be!"

"You don't know him!"

"And you do?"

Stella was silenced. She knew that she knew Ray. But did she know the real Ray? The chances were slim. Ray had always kept the real him hidden, always put on a mask of anger and hate to hide all his pent up emotions. She was just getting to know the real Ray. She didn't _know_ him yet.

"No." she muttered.

I felt terrible. Not for me. Not for Mo. But for Stella. "Mo, just leave her alone! She has the right to make her own decisions! It's not our choice! We should at least give Ray a chance to redeem himself! Everyone was clearly shocked by my sudden outburst. I was usually the quiet one in the group. Thankfully, Wen backed me up. "Yeah, Mo. You have got to stop acting like her mom and let her do what she wants to." Mo glared at us. Oops. I think we may have overdone it. If looks could kill, I would have died then and there. "They're right, you know. You got to cut Stella some slack." Charlie said gently. Mo looked up at him and her hard gaze softened. "Fine, Miss Stella here gets to date the biggest loser of the century. Happy?" Mo sighed. Stella hugged Mo. "Thanks soooo much! I knew you would understand!" I smiled. Maybe the great Stella Yamada found love after all.

Mo's POV:

Haiz. I had to give in! Charlie softens me. Like I said before, I can never stay angry around him. I still don't trust Ray though. He's such a playboy! And I'm not exaggerating! The dude has a different girlfriend every week! What does he think girls are? Some kind of toy he could play with? No way! He messes with Stella and Stella would probably break his pretty boy face. "That was a good move, Mo." Charlie grinned. "Yeah, I just hope Ray won't break Stella's heart, if he does I don't even know what I'll do." I laughed. His eyes sparkle when he laughs, couldn't help but notice. I'm going to break up with tonight. Again. This time wasn't his fault though. It was mine. Yeah, it was my fault, as well as Charlie's. He just had to make me fall in love with him. But I regret nothing.

**Later, after school**

Ray's POV:

We were sitting at Dante's having the best date of my life. No, not me and the guys! Stella and I. We were talking when she suddenly giggled. "What?" I asked, confused. "Remember when I first formed the band, and we did our first gig here?" she smiled. I nodded. How could I forget? That was the night that I decided to change, for her. Didn't change much, but I did change slightly… for the worse. It's not my fault that I'm so stubborn!

_Flashback_

"Hey Dante's! We're Lemonade Mouth and this is an original song, written by me. Crash your party!" **(A/N This is actually by Karmin. Look it up, it's perfect for Ray and Stella, before they fell in love..) **  
Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?  
Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my gosh!

All eyes on you tonight  
So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove  
And you say, everyone's got a price  
That's how you get your way if not there's hell to pay

You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down  
Don't they know you're the king of the castle  
The nerve of some people  
To think we're all equal **(A/N Haha this song is the definition of sarcasm)**  
911 it's me to the rescue  
If I don't speak who's gonna tell you  
Oh yea I gotta let you know

I'm here to crash your party  
You think you're the star of the show  
But I'm about to let you know  
I'm here to crash your party  
The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all  
Before I crashed your party  
Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?  
Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my gosh!

You're so misunderstood  
Cause you're so complex, you and your complex  
And you claim you're so low key  
Well you coulda fooled me, mister TMZ!

(Stella jumped off the stage and sang directly to Ray)  
Come on show em how you huff and puff and blow the whole house down  
Don't they know you're the king of the castle  
The nerve of some people  
To think we're all equal  
911 it's me to the rescue  
If I don't speak, who's gonna tell you?  
Oh yea I gotta let you know

I'm here to crash your party  
You think you're the star of the show  
But I'm about to let you know  
I'm here to crash your party.  
The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all  
Before I crashed your party.  
Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?  
Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my god!

(Wen started rapping)  
Sittin' on the top of the world you got the best view  
Livin' life with a cheat sheet, nobody test you, huh?  
Your mind is a mess, heart is a chess piece  
Movin' down the board now I'm takin' down the king of the castle  
While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle  
How could you ever conceive I'd razzle up - 'nuff of that beef  
Now I'm gonna tweak out - now you better peace out  
Cause I gotta full house, yeah baby  
Four of a kind, there's no room in my life for an ego your size

I'm here to crash your party  
You think you're the star of the show  
But I'm about to let you know:  
I'm here to crash your party.  
The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all  
Before I crashed your party

When they finished, Stella gave Ray a triumph smirk before heading back to the stage. The crowd cheered and clapped. Well, although the song totally dissed Ray, he had to admit, they were good.

_End of flashback_

Ray smiled at Stella. "Although the song dissed me, I fell in love with you that night." Stella blushed.

**At the same time, in school**

Mo's POV:

"Hey, Scott. Can I speak to you for just a second. Alone?" I glared at his friends. They raised their hands in surrender and walked out.

"Look, Scott. I like you…just not that way anymore."

"Why? Have you been cheating on me?"

"No… It's just…?"

"Yeah?" he snapped impatiently.

"I'minlovewithCharlie!" I said super fast.

"WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry!"

He stormed out if the room. I know at this point, most girls' will probably feel regretful and beg for forgiveness, but all I felt was relief and happiness. Happiness that I could finally be with Charlie. I loved him, not Scott.

**Later, at band practice.**

Charlie's POV:

This is just dumb. It's become a waiting game, on both sides! Mo broke up with Scott already. Why don't I just ask her out? Argh! But what if she's too emotional to accept? Then that'll just make it awkward for everybody, especially Scott. Never mind, for her, I'm willing to take the chance. I'll just man up and ask her. "Hey, Mo." I tapped her shoulder cautiously. When she turned around, I expected her nose to be running, her eyes red and puffy, her face streaked with tears. You could imagine my surprise when she turned around with a big goofy grin on her face. "Huh?" I stammered, at a loss for words.

"Yeah?"

"Why… Never mind. I was just wondering if you…wanted to…do something later? Never mind, I should just go." I felt my heart sink to my stomach in disappointment. I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to find her inches from my face. "I'd love to." She whispered and smiled her beautiful smile. Our lips touched and sparks flew. At that moment, I knew that she was the one. She was the one I wanted to be with forever**. (A/N Sappy, I know, but sooo sweet!)** We broke apart a few seconds later. I gently tucked a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Mo. I always have."

"I know. I love you too. I just wish I hadn't taken so long to realise it." She looked down guiltily.

"It doesn't matter now. We love both love each other and we both know that now." I smiled at her. I kissed the top of her head gently and she rested her head on my chest. Everything was perfect. Then it was ruined.

"Scott! Stop!" we heard Olivia scream**. (A/N Oo… Cliff hanger! I know you guys hate it, I hate it too, but I wanted you guys to keep reading.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter may be a little slow… sooo sorry! My exams are coming up… Argh. Wish me the best! And please be patient with me! Byye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Chapter 4: Injuries and memories**

Mo's POV:

"Scott! Stop it!" we heard Olivia scream. My head immediately jerked up. It was coming from outside the room. I looked up at Charlie and seeing the panicked look on his face, he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. Scott was possessive, a little like Ray. That's why their best friends right? He was used to having possessions, not having it ripped from his hands. Suddenly, the door slammed open. In barged a very angry Scott and a frantic Wen and Olivia trying to hold him back, to no avail. Scott shook them off as if they were rag dolls and marched towards Charlie. He pulled back his arm, ready to deal a crushing blow to Charlie's skull. At that moment, everything exploded into chaos.

Olivia's POV:

Scott was about to hit Charlie. I had to do something. On impulse, I stepped in front of Charlie, taking the blow for him. I fell back and was slammed against the desk behind me. "Olivia!" I heard Wen scream, before I plunged into darkness.

Olivia's POV:

I woke up. I had no idea where I was. "Olivia?" I heard someone say, urgency and relief clear in his voice. As my vision cleared, I saw that there was a boy standing over me, clutching my hand. I was in a hospital ward. Intensive Care Unit. I pulled my hand out of his grasp. Why was this stranger holding my hand? Why did he know my name? "Who are you? Where…" I stopped as I reached my hand up to my head. My head was heavily bandaged. "It's me, Wen." He stated. "What happened?" I asked confused and dazed. "Scott." He answered, obviously expecting me to remember. But I didn't remember anything. "Who's Scott? "Who are you?" I screamed in frustration. The boy, Wen apparently, widened his eyes in confusion then realisation. It was followed by a look of pure horror. "You…you don't remember anything. Do you?" Wen asked softly. I shook my head. He ran his fingers through his hair in distraught and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I couldn't help but smile. There was something about him and his dang cuteness that seemed vaguely familiar. Wen. I turned the name over in my mind, racking my memory for some kind of clue. I realised that I could remember one thing that happened before the time I woke up.

_Flashback_

/"You know I love you right?" Wen asked, lovingly staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I love you too." / I smiled at me.

/I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. At that moment, all my doubts faded away. We loved each other and that's all that mattered./

/"Olivia!" I heard Wen scream before I plunged into darkness./

_End of Flashback_

I gasped. Wen looked up, suddenly alert and worried. "I…I remember you! Wen!" I shrieked and jumped into his arms. My head hurt, but I didn't care. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He hesitated, taken aback by my actions, then kissed me back. "I knew you wouldn't forget," he smiled. "It's too difficult to forget what we had." I grinned at him. "I knew you would come back to me! Since you remember, I'll call the band!" Wen exclaimed excitedly. "What band?" I asked, my previous smile replaced by a frown. Wen moaned and fell back against his chair. I sat back on my bed and waited patiently. "Maybe you would remember them if you met them, like you remembered me!" he shouted, hopeful. A nurse walked in. "Children! Keep it down! You're disturbing the other patients!" she chided. "Oops… Sorry." Wen mumbled, grinning sheepishly. The nurse shook her head before walking out of the ward. Wen whipped out his phone and started texting at impossible speed.

Wen's POV:

**To: Mo, Stella, Charlie**

**From: Wen**

**Hey, guys! Come over to the hospital. ICW, room 336. I thk Liv has amnesia. Argh. But she remembered me, so thr might b a chance! Hurry ovr!**

Mo's POV:

"Charlie! It's not your fault!" the trio were having brunch at Dante's. Charlie was moping over the fact that he had caused Olivia so much trouble. "No! It is!" Charlie shouted angrily. "I should've just took the punch like a man and Olivia would be fine now! Weak! Weak! Weak!" He yelled repeatedly, hitting his head against the table. "Charlie! Stop it!" I hated to see him so distressed. At that moment, all of our cell phones beeped simultaneously. It was a message from Wen. As we read it, I started freaking out inside. Poor Olivia! "Let's go!" Stella shouted, as we all grabbed our bags and piled into Charlie's car. Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. I repeated my silent prayer over and over.

"Finally!" Stella shouted, as we screeched to a halt outside the hospital. We all ran to room 336. As soon as I saw Olivia, I ran towards her and hugged her tight. "Are you okay? We were so worried!" I cried. To my shock, Olivia didn't hug me back. Instead, she looked over at Wen, "Who is this?" she asked him. Oh no. I completely forgot! Amnesia. Gosh! I reluctantly let go of her and said slowly, the way an adult would talk to a child, " .MO." Olivia smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Mo." I wanted to just break down and just cry and scream. She really remembered nothing. Nothing of our band. Nothing of the times we had together. Nothing of our friendship. All that was gone now. We had to start over. I collapsed into Charlie's arms and cried till I didn't have any more tears left to cry. Charlie wept too, muttering to himself about what a terrible thing he did. If we could just rewind back to the time when we were all friends, when everything was perfect. If I could just turn back the clock, I would have given up Charlie and my whole love life to get Olivia back. But I had to face reality and face the fact that all that was gone now. "Hey, Olivia." Charlie mustered up all he had, to try. "I'm Charlie. Do you remember me?" Olivia stared at him blankly. Then when we were all hopeful, she shook her head. Argh. I knew wishing on a star was just for children, but that night, I wished upon the Lemonade Mouth star. It was always our lucky star. We spotted it and claimed it as ours on the night after our first gig. I don't think Olivia remembers it though. She remembers nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry if I kept you waiting! *nervous blush* Hope it won't put you off reading! Enjoy this short update! **

**Chapter 5: Getting to know them. Again.**

Olivia's POV:

I insisted on going back to school. Just because I apparently had amnesia, doesn't mean my love for learning has faded one bit. I was escorted home by Wen, where I met my guardian. I used to call her, Gram. Then I set off for school (again with Wen by my side, which I was totally fine with, by the way.) "Hey. Liv?" Wen looked at me.

"Yeah?" I cocked my head to one side and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't manage to stop Scott from hurting you an-"he was cut off by a sound of a car honking at us. We looked over at the car. The window rolled down and Stella's head popped out. "Hey guys! Want a ride? Ray's driving us." She yelled. Once again, I was totally lost. "Who's Ray?" I whispered to Wen. "Someone that you shouldn't trust." Wen said, his voice cold and hard. I believed Wen. If he thought that this Ray guy shouldn't be trusted, he shouldn't be trusted. I was about to reject Stella's invitation when Wen nodded towards her, accepting the offer. I reluctantly squeezed into the car with Wen, realising that Charlie and Mo were already inside. I heard from Wen that they were now a couple and that Mo had left some guy named Scott for Charlie. Scott to got angry. He tried to hit Charlie. I, being one of Charlie's best friends, took the blow for him and that's how I got amnesia. I didn't know Scott yet, but I could clearly see why Scott wasn't invited. We made small talk and although I was still getting to know them (with the exception of Wen), I knew why I was best friends with them before. They all had unique and interesting personalities. Mo was kind of a nerd with a overprotective father, but still knows how to have fun. She is caring and easily worried. Friendship means the world to her. Charlie is mostly oblivious to almost everything, but if you get to know him, he's really deep and knowing. He cares a lot about Mo and the band. He'll do almost anything to protect those two things. He has always lived in the shadow of his brother and forced by his parents to do things against his will, but ever since his brother picked him up from that holding cell (I still can't believe we got arrested! Just heard about it.), their bond strengthened and they're closer. His brother, the favourite of his parents, convinced them to allow Charlie to be in the band, which allowed Charlie to forgive him. Stella is an outgoing rebellious girl whose parents had high expectations for her. She had two younger brothers who were super smart and tech geeks. Her parents always worked and never made time for her. All she wanted was to be a hard-core rocker and to make a difference. Ray was apparently the pain in our neck the past year, but changed when he started dating Stella. Well, at least is trying to change. Keyword: TRYING. He's still kinda mean… And Wen, well, he's still the same. Sweet, caring, protective, trustworthy, cute, funny, talented… And SO much more! He's so perfect. *dreamy sigh* Snap out of it, Olivia! Finally, we reached the school. Hmm… Mesa High sounds familiar… Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. Flashes of parts of the school and my friends and I laughing and goofing around in detention whirled in my mind. I groaned in pain and screamed as the throbbing sharp pain in my head increased to a point of being unbearable. "Liv?" I heard voices calling to me. Then the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to find Wen holding me up and my friends staring at me with worry etched on their faces. Yes, even Ray. "You okay?" Wen asked, his voice literally trembling with concern. I nodded slowly, trying to fight the urge to shake my head. The headache that took over the pain was just as sharp and disorientating. "Maybe…you should rest at home." Stella said gently and hesitantly. This time, I was too weak to protest. I let myself be carried to the office and sent home. As I lay on my bed, I pushed my face into a pillow and screamed, letting tears of frustration roll down my cheeks. The blurred images that filled my head were memories, I realised. Faded memories of the past. I should feel happy that I could remember something, but the new memories cluttered my head and confused me. I looked over my pillow for just a second and saw a photograph on my dresser. It showed myself, Wen, Stella, Mo, Charlie and someone whom I think is Scott. This was the last thing I saw before I finally gave in to sleep.

**Yeah… Not my best work… Sorry… Please please keep reading! I promise that the next chapter will be better! Now… I shall try those short conversation with the characters that is popular… **

**Me: I hope I get reviewers… O.O**

**Ray: HA! Like that's gonna happen! *smirks evilly***

**Me: HEY! I thought you were supposed to be nicer!**

**Stella: Well, he's trying! **

**Me: Yeah… Not doing a very good job.**

***Mo, Charlie, Wen and Olivia nod and agree among themselves***

**Stella and Ray: HEY!**

**Me: See, everyone agrees! I win! *copies his previous smirk***

***Ray pouts and tries to do a puppy dog face* **

**Me: Not. Cute.**

***Ray pouts and sticks his tongue out at me before stalking off with Stella***

**Me: *to you awesome readers* Please keep reading! And remember, reviews mean a lot! Thanks for your support! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trying to bring back memories

Wen's POV:

My math teacher was yakking on about the algebra test next Friday, but all I heard was _blah, blah, blah. _I rolled my eyes and twirled my pencil around. My mind wandered back to Olivia. During the free period, I researched amnesia on the computer in the library. Apparently, to restore a person's memory, you have to expose them to things, places or people in their lives. That would explain the sudden pain in her head that she got when we arrived at Mesa. She must have had remembered something. Maybe we should bring her to Dante's after school. That was always our usual hangout. She should remember something there. But how are we going to help her remember Lemonade Mouth? Maybe we should play one of our songs. I mean, she did write them after all. Maybe we should try to get her to sing. She may have lost her memory but that doesn't mean that her talent is gone. If she hangs out with the band more often, maybe she would remember them. I just hope that the band won't- "Wendall Gifford!" my teacher snapped. "Huh? Um… Yes?" I mumbled, uninterested. "What was my last question?" she fumed. "Your last question was 'What was my last question?'" I smirked. Her face became a shade of red as my classmates snickered subtly. Stella turned around in her seat and gave me a thumbs-up while Mo glanced at me disbelievingly. "Well!" our teacher huffed, before going back to the briefing about the test. I played with my pencil and glanced at the clock. Yes! School's out in 3…2…1! The bell rang through the school, signalling freedom from the prison that adults call school. "YEAH!" we all yelled, pushing past the teacher to their various lockers. I grinned and shoved my books into my locker and went out to meet the rest.

Mo's POV:

"Where is he?" I tapped my foot impatiently. We were all here, except for Wen. "Calm down, Mo. He'll be here." Charlie said calmly. I nodded, relaxing. "Hey, Mo." I heard someone say. I turned around, expecting to find Wen. I was all ready to yell at him when I realised that it was Scott. My gaze hardened if that was even possible and I scowled menacingly at him. "What are you even doing here? You hurt one of my best friends just because you couldn't man up and accept that after you cheated on me, I could never love you back!" I screamed, unable to control my anger. He flinched. I guess that last part hit a nerve. Ha, like I cared. He deserved every bit of the venom I was spitting in his face. "Look, just listen to me. I didn't mean to-" I cut him off. "To what? Make Olivia lose her memory? Destroy all our memories together? Ruin our years of friendship?" I was close to tears. "I had no idea-" I held up a hand to stop him. "Just go." I said firmly but softly. I turned around, into Charlie's warm embrace. I heard Scott sigh. "Okay. I'll go. Just know that I'll always love you. So, just forget about me. Be happy with him." **(A/N This is just some of the lyrics for Big Bang's Haru Haru. Look it up! It's awesome! Big Bang Hwaiting!) **He turned to Charlie."Take care of her. Never make my mistake. I was careless and lost the most important thing to me. Please show her all the love that I often forgot to give her. I hope you two will be very happy together." He gently pat Charlie on the back and I heard him walk away. I closed my eyes and allowed a single tear to fall, before I hastily wiped it away. "What was that about?" Wen finally showed up. "Nothing. Nothing important." I whispered. Wen gave me a look but decided to let it go. "So, I guess we're going to Liv's house to help her regain her memory." Stella sighed. Wen nodded and started going on about what he had found out about amnesia. I wasn't listening. I turned around and glanced in the direction that Scott had gone in. I didn't love him, so why was I feeling this way?

Scott's POV:

"What are you even doing here? You hurt one of my best friends just because you couldn't man up and accept that after you cheated on me, I could never love you back!" Mo screamed. I flinched. I was such a fool to live in my fantasy and imagine that everything was okay and that I never cheated on Mo, when in reality, we could never be the same. "Look, just listen to me. I didn't mean to-" Mo cut me off. "To what? Make Olivia lose her memory? Destroy all our memories together? Ruin our years of friendship?" Olivia lost her memory? Man, I feel so bad now. "I had no idea-" Mo held up a hand. "Just go." she said firmly but I could hear a tinge of sorrow in her voice. She turned around, into Charlie's warm embrace. I clenched my fist tightly. Jealousy welled up inside of me, "Okay. I'll go. Just know that I'll always love you. So, just forget about me. Be happy with him. Please, for my sake, take only the good memories" I felt my eyes brim over with tears. I blinked them back and tried hard to swallow the lump that rose in my throat."Take care of her. Never make my mistake. I was careless and lost the most important thing to me. Please show her all the love that I often forgot to give her. I hope you two will be very happy together." With that, I walked off, choking on unshed tears. "Hey, man!" Jason came up behind me and slapped me hard on my back. "Not in the mood, dude." I murmured, pushing him away roughly. "Hey! What's your prob?" he complained. I just shook my head. "Let me guess…Girl problems?" he smirked. I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, we've all been there. Here's some advice: Do you think she's worth it? If she's worth it, fight for her." I shook my head. "She's happy. I shouldn't ruin that for her." Jason chuckled softly. "Well then, be happy for her. Make sure you guys are still friends. That way, you can be close to her, but you won't ruin her happiness." For once, he smiled at me sincerely. "Think about it." With that, he gave me a reassuring pat on the back, much gentler than the previous one, and walked off. He was right.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was up the whole night, writing a song. A song for a certain someone named Mohini, whom I loved. But didn't love me back.

Of course, after the incident, I was kicked out of Lemonade Mouth. As Ray expected, I went crawling back to Mudslide Crush. Since Ray had changed, he welcomed me with open arms. As soon as he accepted me, I went straight to the point. "I wrote a song. I want to perform it tonight. At Dante's." I was more than determined to sing this song. Just once. Just to let me pour out my feelings for the brief minutes that I had. Ray nodded. "It may not be the style of Mudslide Crush. But it's important to me. I only want to perform this once."

"This song is for…someone that I love. A lot." I said into the microphone. I saw Mo and the rest snuggled up comfortably in a corner booth of the pizzeria. I looked at Mo and I held her gaze for a second before starting. "This song is called Day by Day." **(A/N This is the English version of the Big Bang song that I told you about before, Haru Haru. Hope you like it! It made me cry. Go listen to it please! Big Bang Hwaiting!) **

_Yeah… Finally I realise that I'm nothing without you. I was wrong. Forgive me. _

_(Instrumental)_

_My heart is crumbling like waves. My heart is trembling like the wind. _

_My love is fading like smoke, but like a tattoo, it can't be removed._

_I take a breath as if the ground is going to cave in._

_Only dirt fills my heart (Say goodbye)_

_I had thought that I wouldn't be able to live one day without you, but somehow, I managed to live well on my own._

_You don't answer me when I cry out 'I miss you'._

_Even if I hold on to vain hope, it's useless._

_Who is that person by your side? Does he make you cry?_

_Can you see me? Have you forgotten already?_

_I'm worried and anxious because I can't approach you or talk to you._

_I spend the nights alone, trying to erase the memories from my mind._

_Don't look back. Leave. Don't look for me again. Live._

_Because I don't regret loving you. Take only the good memories._

_Somehow, I can bear it. Somehow I can stand it._

_You should be happy, even when we are like this. _

_Day by day, I get dull._

_Oh girl, I cry cry. You're my all. Say goodbye._

_Even when we bump into one another in the streets, you act as if you don't know me and continue walking in the direction you were going. _

_If I keep thinking of our memories together, I might secretly go looking for you._

_Always be happy with him so that I won't change my mind._

_Never have the smallest regret, even when I'm jealous._

_Always be bright like the sky, like that white cloud. Always smile like that as if nothing ever happened._

_Don't look back. Leave. Don't look for me again. Live._

_Because I don't regret loving you. Take only the good memories._

_Somehow, I can bear it. Somehow I can stand it._

_You should be happy, even when we are like this. _

_Day by day, I get dull._

_Oh girl, I cry cry. You're my all. Say goodbye._

_I hope that when you leave me, you feel relieved._

_Forget me and live._

_All my tears will dry up as time goes by._

_If we hadn't met at all, maybe it would hurt less._

_I wish that now you would forget our promise of being together forever, baby._

_Don't look back. Leave. Don't look for me again. Live._

_Because I don't regret loving you. Take only the good memories._

_Somehow, I can bear it. Somehow I can stand it._

_You should be happy, even when we are like this. _

_Day by day, I get dull._

_Oh girl, I cry cry. You're my all. Say goodbye._

_Oh girl, don't lie lie. You're my heart. Say goodbye…_

As I ended, I realised that I had tears in my eyes. I heard the audience clapping, but I only cared about one. I looked up at Mo. She glanced at me for a moment and I was certain that I saw regret in her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over with tears as she swiped her arm across her face to hide it. She said something to Charlie and ran out. "Mo, wait!" I shouted after her, but she was already gone. I tried to run after her, but was surrounded by my band mates congratulating me. All except one. Jason stood at the side and gave me a sad smile. I guess he understood my pain now. I never knew that Jason could be such a deep and sensitive guy. I felt a hint of happiness as I realised how good a friend Jason was. It was quickly replaced by concern when I realised that Charlie didn't go after Mo. How dare he do that? He was Mo's boyfriend and he couldn't care enough to even go after her. I scowled at him and pushed my way out of the small group of people that had surrounded me. I felt cold wind whip across my face as I ran towards Mo's house. She would be on the roof. She always goes there when she needs to think. I wonder if Charlie even knew that. I knocked on the door. As always, Mo's dad opened the door. "Hello, sir. May I come in? I need to speak to your daughter." I asked politely. He squinted at me. "Aren't you the one that broke my daughter's heart? Thank goodness she had Charlie to comfort her, or else she would not have pulled through. I'm sorry, but you're not welcome here anymore." I felt anger boil up inside of me when he mentioned Charlie. It got worse when he didn't allow me in. What do I do now? "I understand. If I cannot come in, I'll sit on this step until I get to talk to Mo." I put my foot down and sat down on the step. Mo's father shook his head and closed the door. "MOHINI! THERE IS A BOY HERE TO SEE YOU! I THINK HIS NAME IS SCOTT!" I heard him shout from inside the house. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM, BABA!" That must be Mo. "WELL, HE'S SITTING OUTSIDE OUR FRONT DOOR AND WON'T LEAVE UNTIL HE TALKS TO YOU!" her father replied. There was silence for a minute then Mo shouted back. "HE WILL LEAVE SOONER OR LATER! IT'S GOING TO RAIN ANYWAY! HE WON'T STAY THROUGH THAT! HE'S MORE WORRIED ABOUT HIM GETTING WET THAN ME!" Hearing that, I have to admit, I was hurt. She knew how much she meant to me. She knew I Ioved her more than anything. And she knew better than anyone that I was stubborn enough to stay. I looked up at the sky. Mo was right. It was going to rain soon. Dark clouds loomed above, bulging and heavy with rainwater. I didn't care. I was determined to stay.

Mo's POV:

I sat on the edge of the roof, staring down at a teenage boy in front of the house. He stared blankly into a distance. To others, it may seem that he was just tired. But I knew him better than others. He was thinking. And I knew what he was thinking about. I was thinking about the same thing. I knew that I loved Charlie but although I tried to convince myself that I didn't love Scott, I still did. I know that it sounds ridiculous to love two people, but I couldn't help it. When Scott sang that song, I knew straight away that it was meant for me. I felt guilt gnawing at me the whole time. And by the time he stopped singing, I was in tears. I didn't know how much I hurt him and how he loved me so much that he let me go and allowed me to be happy with Charlie. I held my head in my hands. Since when had everything become so complicated? I missed the times when we were young and just goofing around, having fun, when everyone was happy. Now, Olivia has lost her memory and I'm torn between Scott and Charlie. The only people happy are Stella and Ray. I sighed deeply. Now what do I do?

**Yay! Finally the end of a new chapter! Hope you guys didn't wait long. I hope that you found this chapter better than the last one… I felt super emo and sad when I wrote this. I almost cried… So.. Please listen to the song, Haru Haru! Support Big Bang till the end! Now, bye for now! Please keep reading! Thanks to my 3 reviewers! If I have any silent readers out there, please review! Reviews mean a lot to me! Whether it's good, encouraging or constructive criticism, I want to hear from you! Thank You! BYEEEEE!**

**~Losta Lurv, from your hopeful author of REMEMBER ME…. And a major V.I.P. (for those who don't know, that means a Big Bang fan!) and BlackJack (2ne1 fan!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stella's turn at Love

Ray's POV:

"Hey Beech!" I heard someone call. Turning around, I saw Stella. "Hey, Stells!" I cooed, pulling her into my arms.

"Argh. No pet names! Please!" she groaned.

"So even though we're dating, we are still on last name basis? That is just wrong." I complained, making a puppy dog face down at Stella. She giggled.

"Maybe we are…" I pouted. "NOT!"

"It's just cause you're so darn cute." She pinched my cheek.

"Owwie!" I rubbed my sore cheek. She laughed.

"Congrats on the new song! But it doesn't really seem…You…"

I shrugged.

"Scott wrote it."

Her face fell.

"No wonder Mo looked so sad during that song… I wonder if she's alright…"

She stared at the door, probably hoping that Mo would suddenly just appear through the door.

I sighed. "She'll be fine." I tucked her head under my chin. "I think."

Stella's eyes shot open and she pushed me away playfully. "Thanks for making me feel better." She sneered, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! I'm insulted." I laughed, clutching my chest as if my heart hurt. She laughed and pinched my arm. I winced in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to be cute!"

"I'm not trying! And you know it." I smirked at her, putting an arm around her.

"Not here! No one knows that we're dating!" she reminded in a hushed whisper.

"YES! WE DO!" both our bands turned their attention to us to sass Stella.

Stella pouted. I copied her pout and she laughed and smacked the back of my head.

I chuckled. "Go out with me tonight?" before she had a chance to answer, I spoke up.

"Pick you up at 7." I winked at her and walked away, shaking my head in amusement. I snuck a look behind my shoulder and spotted Stella scowling at me. I stuck out my tongue at her and stalked off before I could see her reaction.

_Later that night_

Stella's POV:

Where is that jerk? He asks me out then doesn't show up. "Stella! There's a nice boy here asking for you!" That must be him now. I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and looked at the mirror. I was dressed in my striped knee-length dress and a black and green feather in my hair. I ran down the steps two at a time and almost slammed right into my mother on the way out. I hurried pulled on my black and purple Converse and pulled Ray out the house. "Bye Mom!" I shouted and hopped into Ray's car. I sat there catching my breath while he stared wide-eyed at me. "What?"

"What was that about?"

"I can't risk you staying longer and my mom saying something incredibly embarrassing." I said matter-of-fact-ly.

He smiled at me. "Shall we get going?"

I nodded. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Movie." He mumbled while starting up the car.

"What movie?"

"_Car, Fire, Rain_!" We both said at the same time.

_After the movie_

"Best show ever!" I shouted in glee.

"Glad you liked it!" Ray said, while stuffing his mouth with leftover popcorn.

"My turn!" I snatched the box from him and looked in. "Hey! You finished it!" I grumbled, shoving it back to him and crossing my arms.

He threw it into the nearby trash can and hugged my waist. "Angry?" he made a sad face. I scoffed. "Sowwie." I laughed and started walking away.

"Hey! Where you going?" he called after me.

"Getting away from you, weirdo!" I screamed back, trying hard to sound genuinely mad at him. Didn't work. I ended up bursting into laughter. "Not cool." He pouted.

"Alright, alright!" I held my stomach. When I finally managed to stop laughing, I poked him in his belly. "Now, take me home!"

_At Stella's house_

"Thanks. I..I had a great time." I smiled at him.

"I love you, Yamada."

"Love you too, Beech."

He stared into my eyes and suddenly took my face into his hands and quickly kissed me.

He hastily looked down and murmured a 'bye'.

"Never thought Ray would be shy." I teased. "Hmm… Seems to happen a lot around me."

"Just go." He chuckled.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

As soon as I shut the front door, I allowed myself to blush a little, something I hardly let people see me doing.

_I love you, Yamada. Love you too, Beech. _

**Done! This was a short chapter, just to satisfy **_**CaitlynGeller4ever! **_**A Stella/Ray chapter, just for you, my awesome reviewer! Don't worry, I appreciate the rest of you guys too! Please review more! Shout-outs to my reviewers, **_**MissPumpkinPanda, lanamere **_**and**_** Angelic Girl Teen**_**! Thank you for all your reviews! Looking forward to your reviews for this chapter! Please keep reading! If you review, you will get…the satisfaction of making a young wannabe writer go one step closer to reaching her dreams! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: With Scott and Mo.

Mo's POV:

I woke up to the sound of rocks being pelted against my window. I grudgingly peeled open my eyes. I glanced at the clock. 4am. What kind of person wakes people up at 4 in the morning? I grumpily pulled the window open. "MO!" I looked down and saw Scott waving frantically at me from my front yard. "Scott? You're still here?" I whispered down to him. He nodded. "I needed to talk to you." I looked away and thought for a moment. I closed the window.

Scott's POV:

Mo turned away and closed the window. That's it. I'm never going to get to talk to her. Just as I was about to walk away, the front door opened. I turned around and saw Mo standing in the doorway, still in her PJs.

"What?" she snapped.

"Look, Mo. I know that I said that I was happy for you and all that. But…I…I just needed one time. One time to tell you how I really feel. I just wanted to check if you were okay…you know, since…Cha..Charlie…didn't go…" I felt my voice crack a little when I mentioned Charlie.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I told him not to." She said, finally. "He doesn't…get me." She sounded exasperated.

I nodded slowly. "Here's my advice: It's your choice. Don't let me or anyone change your decision." I hesitated before continuing. "I just want you to know. The song was for you…and I love you. I'm happy if you're happy."

She offered a small smile.

"I…I just need time…to think it over…" she stammered. I nodded. "Just know, I love you and I'm happy whatever your decision is."

"Thank you. Bye…"

"Bye, Mo."

"Bye, Scott."

I waved as she slipped back into the house.

Maybe I could get her back…

**Ok.. I know what you're thinking… This is a really short chapter. I didn't mean for this to be a chapter, just a filler for those of you who were wondering what happened between Scott and Mo while Stella and Ray were **being** lovey dovey. BTW, please vote in the comments whether you want ScottxMo or CharliexMo! I already have one vote by Angelic Girl Teen! And remember, please keep reviwing! They mean a lot to me! Thanks you awesome readers out there! **


	9. Author's Note

**Hey you awesome people of FanFiction land!**

**Omigosh! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time… I was having a major exam and my parents took away my computer… Haiz… Worst still, I accidentally deleted Chapter 9! **

**Ok, so this is just an Author's Note to tell you that: No, I'm not dead and yes, I'm gonna continue writing 'Remember Me'.I hope you guys haven't cheated on me with other authors… *thinking face*…. Nah, just kidding! **

**Thanks so much for supporting and voting for Marlie or Scohini! I've counted the votes and Scohini won by two votes! But don't worry, I'm planning on creating an OC later in the story for Charlie! He won't be lonely! **

**So, please keep reviewing and those reviewers that always supported me from the beginning, please come back to me! Hahs… Ok, so I'll try to put up Chapter 9 soon! Thank you so much for anticipating this and YAY! Support this fic again! I miss your encouragement! **

**THANK YOU! BYE! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Girl?

Charlie POV:

"Class, there is a new student joining us today. I hope that you will treat her well."

My ears perked up as my literature teacher announced the arrival of a new student in Mesa High. A girl carrying several books in her arms stood shyly beside the teacher, her dark hair hiding her face.

"Miss Walker, please introduce yourself to the class."

"H…Hi, my name is Liana Walker. I look forward to learning together with all of you."

She smiled coyly and bowed a little. Everyone clapped indifferently. I looked up and our eyes met. I finally got a good look at her. Her chestnut brown hair framed her soft face and was curled slightly where it ended at her slim waist. She had big doe eyes which were an emerald green. Her pink lips curved slightly into a shy smile before she looked away in embarrassment.

"Miss Walker, please take a seat."

Liana's eyes frantically darted around before landing on the only empty seat beside me. I felt a small smile grace my lips as she shuffled quickly to the seat. As soon as she sat down, I turned in my seat and held out my hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Charlie, Charlie Delgado."

I guess I gave her a shock as she jumped a little. Her frightened expression quickly changed to a small smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Charlie,"

A warm feeling bubbled up inside of me as I watched her listen intently to the teacher's words and writing everything down studiously into her notepad.

_She's beautiful._

My eyes widened slightly at my own thoughts.

_No! I had Mo! I couldn't be feeling this way for someone else! _

I shook my head slightly and faced the front, my mind swarming with conflicting emotions and thoughts.

Finally! It was lunch. I slung my bag over my shoulder and got up to leave. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see a blushing Liana.

"Can I help you?" I asked gently, seeing that the poor girl was already scared witless.

"Um… I was just wondering… I… I'm kinda new. Um… So I don't really have any friends yet…and I was wondering if… I could…eat lunch with you? It… It's really fine if you don't want to…" She stammered nervously.

"Of course you can," I smiled and took her hand, pulling her along with me to the canteen.

"T…Thank you…"

I turned to see her blushing furiously. Then I realised that I was still clutching onto her hand.

I let go quickly, not wanting to complicate things.

"No problem!"

As we walked side by side, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and felt that warm feeling bubble up again.

_What am I feeling? Is this what people call…love at first sight? _

**A/N: Hey! I'm back after a looong time! I would have updated sooner but my dang computer just decided to die on me…again. But thank you so much for being patient and anticipating this! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this little chapter that brought in the OC for Charlie! I'm a little rusty so please bear with me if it isn't good. I promise I'll write more interesting chapters in time to come! I love reviewers, remember? So please review if you want me to keep writing! Keke… Thank you for the good reactions when I said I was gonna continue! You guys totally made my day! And here comes that feeling… *tears of joy*… ANYWAYS! Hahs, so please enjoy and keep reading! SEE YA! I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS! 3**


End file.
